Points Of Authority
by Tigs
Summary: Heard the song 'Points Of Authority' by Linkin Park? Here's *MY* idea for the video... it's messed up, really! Suicide fic!


Points Of Authority (Linkin Park) - Video fic  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Gundam Wing, not Linkin Park... I do however, live off them :)  
Warnings: OOC, AU, Video Fic, Suicide... generally a messed up Fic by a messed up person! Dont read if you think you cant handle it. Any C&C is welcomed... review cuz you know you want to *winks*  
  
***********  
  
  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
[Shot of Duo's legs, then black]  
Takes you out of the frame   
And puts your name to shame  
[Shot of Duo's chest, then black]  
Cover up your face   
You can't run the race  
[Shot of Duo's smile, then black]  
The pace is too fast   
You just won't last  
[Shot of Duo's eyes, then black]  
  
You love the way I look at you  
[We see a full shot of Duo smiling, then zoom in on his face]  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through   
[Duo licks his lips, shot moves out, and we see Heero standing infront of Duo]  
You take away if I give in  
[Duo turns away from Heero, with a smirk]  
My life, my pride is broken  
[Heero drops to his knees in slow motion, hitting the floor completely at the word "broken"]  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)   
[Shot of Heero on his knees, hands covering his face]  
You have to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned)   
[Shot of Duo walking away, with Heero in the background. A tear falls down his face]  
You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)   
[Duo walks through a door, we see Heero sitting on the floor behind him, Duo closes the door]  
You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned)   
[Duo collapses onto the floor and starts to cry... he looks straight up at the camera]  
  
You love the things I say I'll do   
[We see Heero standing in the hallway with an insane glint in his eye, he's holding a knife to his wrist - Duo is just watching, with a smile]  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you   
[Heero slices across his wrist, the knife falls to the floor, blood spattering across the carpet, Heero closely following it - Duo's smile turns into a horrified expression, and he drops to a running stance]  
You take away when I give in   
[Duo reaches Heero, and pulls him into his arms]  
My life, my pride is broken   
[Duo looks at the camera, blood smeered on his face, tears streaming down mixing with the blood. His eyes are full of tears, and he looks extremely frightened]  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)   
[We see Duo's blood covered hands, holding a mobile phone with 911 written in the display]  
You have to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned)   
[Duo drops the phone, and holds his blood covered hands for the camera to see - the message is obvious - he feels responsible]  
You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)   
[In the garden - Blue flasing lights - We see Heero's body being covered up by paramedics]  
You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned)   
[Still blue flashing lights - Duo is staring, wide eyed at the body bag in the garden, which is being loaded into the Ambulance]  
  
Forfeit the game   
Before somebody else   
Takes you out of the frame   
And puts your name to shame   
Cover up your face   
You can't run the race   
The pace is too fast   
You just won't last   
  
Forfeit the game   
Before somebody else   
Takes you out of the frame   
And puts your name to shame   
Cover up your face   
You can't run the race   
The pace is too fast   
You just won't last   
[Throughout the rap, we see a load of clips of Duo with Heero, various clips - some romantic, some of rows, some of just being friendly... etc]  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)   
[Duo is lying in bed crying]  
You have to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned)   
[We see the knife on his bedside table]  
You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)   
[Duo see's the knife and reaches for it]  
You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned)   
[Duo's hand grabs the knife]  
  
You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)   
[Duo is holding the knife, tears streaming down his face - gloomy, mightnight lighting - some red, blue and purple]   
You have to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned)   
[He places the knife against his wrist]  
You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)   
[A tear falls from Duo's cheek - he looks at a photo of both him and Heero]  
You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned)   
[The knife pulls across Duo's wrist, blood falling over the bedsheets - black out]  
  
**********  
  
Tigs: See? Didnt I tell you it was messed up?  
  
Duo: You're a sick person... and dammit! You killed me *AGAIN*  
  
Tigs: Sorry Sweetie... you know I only do it cuz I love you.  
  
Duo: If you loved me, you wouldnt feel the constant need to *KILL* me!  
  
Tigs: Hey, how about I kill Wufei off next time?  
  
Duo: So you love Wufei now?!?!  
  
Tigs: No... ah, hell, I give up... review! review! review! Click on that lovely button at the bottom of the page, and review!  
  
Duo: Do it, or I'll *NEVER* hear the end of it.... pppplllleeeeeaaaasssseeeeee!?!?!?!?! 


End file.
